the student driving teacher
by Dj scythe
Summary: mrs. puff has a student driving teacher Aquablueseamist. when her and spongebob are together you can expect nothing but trouble!
1. driving school

Davina_fujii: I have a say in this you know. I don't know if Mrs. puff would really have a student Teacher.  
  
(Scene one)  
  
Narrator: it's a beautiful day in bikini bottom everybody is up and Active. Spongebob is on his way to boating school.  
  
Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready I'm reeeeeeaaaaadddddyyy!! To get my driving license!!  
  
Narrator: Mrs. Puff arrives.  
  
Mrs. Puff: good morning class. (Unenthusiastically)  
  
Spongebob: good morning Mrs. Puff!  
  
Mrs. Puff: eeeeeerrrrrrrruuh.  
  
Mrs. Puff: class I have good news I have a student teacher. Ms. Misty should be on her way now. (excitedly)  
  
Spongebob: you're the only teacher for this student!  
  
Narrator: the door opens and a mermaid with tail length teal green hair And sea green eyes sails in.  
  
Mrs. Puff: class this is aqua- sea- mist- my student teacher. I hope You all respect her as much as you respect me.  
  
Aqua: (with a French accent) good morning class! (Complete silence.)  
  
Mrs. Puff: lets begin!  
  
(Scene two)  
  
Mrs. Puff: I am going to demonstrate to ms. misty how to survive . uh I mean drive safely with you in the boat.  
  
Aqua: I get boat sick sometimes.  
  
Spongebob: here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Puff : Spongebob nnnnnnoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. what a suprise!

Davina_fujii: I am going to be speaking a lot through out the story So don't be surprised!  
  
(Scene three) sailor mouth  
  
Mrs. Puff: Spongebob left! No right! Dear Neptune were going to die!  
  
Narrator: aqua is in the back seat upchucking her breakfast.  
  
Aqua: oh barnacles!!  
  
Spongebob: did I pass the test Mrs. Puff?  
  
Mrs. Puff: well you at least I still have my sanity. Spongebob the test is Over you didn't pass.  
  
Spongebob: got to pass the test!!!  
  
Aqua: what don't you understand about you didn't pass the test Spongebob?  
  
Spongebob: oh *@$#&!!!  
  
(Scene four) squidwards/Spongebob house.  
  
Squidward: (to snelli) ah what a peaceful day not a word from Spongebob.  
  
(Weird back round music starts to play)  
  
Narrator: squidward is so busy playing horribly on his clarinet he does not here the door.  
  
Narrator: squidward finally gets a clue and realizes someone's at the door.  
  
Squidward: hello? Squilliam fancyson!!?  
  
(back round music ends abruptly all that can be heard is the screeching of a car reeling out of control the smashing into a lamp post)  
  
Davina: ooooh such detail.  
  
Squidward: I thought I left you in the tentacles of that giant octopus!  
  
Davina: huh? Wrong story.  
  
Squilliam: are you here all by yourself living your bleak and meaningless life?  
  
Davina: (* raises one eyebrow *) Squidward: I am not here by myself I have a uh.. girl over.  
  
Squilliam: well while I was walking. Blah blah blah I came across this snail Balah blah yada yada squibble squibble.  
  
Squidward: sorry don't understand fancy talk  
  
Squilliam: at least I can talk fancy blah blah blah!  
  
Squidward: oh *@$# off!!!  
  
Squilliam: never in all of my blah blah blah such language!  
  
Davina: yes they are all idiots aren't they!?  
  
(Scene five) boating school  
  
narrator: Spongebob is down in the dumps he failed another driving test.  
  
Spongebob: why cant I get it right dirt dirty barnacles!!!  
  
Aqua: don't feel bad I cant do a lot of things.  
  
Spongebob: (stares) like what?  
  
Aqua: well there's uh and there is oh well the rest does not matter you will pass someday  
  
Spongebob: pardon my French but *@$#!  
  
Aqua: (laughs) 


	3. idiots what idiots

Davina_fujii: me says this is a lot of fun to write be expecting To here from me!!  
  
(Scene six) aqua and Spongebob  
  
Narrator: down at the krusty krab there is a commotion. What Could it be? Ahh its pearle whining about something different today.  
  
Davina: I feel for you Mr. Krabs. Just a word of advice NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!!!!  
  
Mr. Krabs: why can't I give a dollar? Dollars are a lot of money these days. You children Just don't appreciate hard earns.  
  
Pearl: wwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Pearl: Oh dad you ruin me!!!!  
  
Mr. Krabs: fine don't keep the dollar more for me!  
  
Pearl: my friends are going to think I am a total nobody.  
  
Davina: that goes with out saying pearl.  
  
Narrator: Spongebob walks in followed by aqua * big mistake*.  
  
Mr. Krabs: WHY ARE YOU SO LATE BOY?  
  
Spongebob: get off my back old man I have a life to!  
  
Mr. Krabs: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Spongebob: I am tired of being your teacher's pet!  
  
Aqua: pardon me sir he was taking his driving test he failed again so go Easy on him.  
  
Mr. Krabs: he can do that on his own time!  
  
Aqua: do you have any idea what time it is?  
  
Spongebob: (glances at watch) its nine' o'clock  
  
Narrator: squidward walks in the door feeling proud.  
  
Squidward: good morning all of you worth less piles of sea horse radish! Squidward :I am a new man!  
  
Spongebob: you still look the same.  
  
Squidward: I squidward tentacles are better than Squilliam nobody at something!  
  
Aqua: what would that be?  
  
Squidward: I can out talk him!  
  
Spongebob: yeah that's really something.  
  
Mr. Krabs: GET TO WORK!!!!  
  
Spongebob: at least squidwards happy  
  
Aqua: Spongebob I don't like your bossy he is so bossy and domineering.  
  
Spongebob: that's mr.krabs for you  
  
Aqua: (* nods*) why don't we get him back for putting you down like this I have got the perfect idea.  
  
Davina: do you wannna know what happens next?  
  
Davina: they stick hot glue in his chair when he is not looking and they hang a bucket of gasoline over his head. The rest include a match and heaven knows what else you know what's going to happen have fun reading!!! 


	4. what! a suprise?

Davina_fujii: they are idiots but you still have to love them anyway.  
  
(Scene seven) after work.  
  
Spongebob: well that went well don't you think aqua?  
  
Aqua: I had fun sorry about you being fired Spongebob.  
  
Narrator: sponge bob arrives at his pineapple.  
  
Aqua: this is where you live?  
  
Spongebob:(* nods*)  
  
Aqua: you live in a fruit? That's unhealthy.  
  
Narrator: Gary the snail greets Spongebob and aqua.  
  
Spongebob: how's my favorite mollusk?  
  
Aqua: what's that noise?  
  
Narrator the sound of meowing somewhere in the house was audilble.  
  
Spongebob: (to Gary) did you have any friends over?  
  
Gary: why no Spongebob.  
  
Narrator: just then a young snail swoops in on a skateboard.  
  
Spongebob: who is his?  
  
Gary: my daughter err. my friend .. My cousin!  
  
Marina: hi! I 'm marina the snail that's my daddy.  
  
Marina: my daddy tells me all about you Spongebob. He says You are a idiot from something about kitchen sinks and beyond. He made me swear not to tell you this but he thinks you are straight Up stupid.  
  
Spongebob: (scowls)  
  
Aqua: (laughs)  
  
Davina: this story isn't going anywhere move along people! (Scene eight) squidwards house.  
  
Snelli: I wonder what's going on next door.  
  
Narrator: there's a knock on the door. Squidward goes to answer it.  
  
Marina: I 'm here to see my mom.  
  
Squidward: your mom isn't here she lives on the street somewhere.  
  
Narrator: squidward slams the door.  
  
Snelli: (to squidward) that was my daughter how dare you shut the door on her!  
  
Squidward: But..  
  
Snelli: (flings open closed door) marina are you all right? Uncle squidy didn't mean to Do that. Did you squidward?  
  
Squidward: you didn't have that snail with Gary did you?  
  
Snelli: Whom else do you think? Idiot.  
  
Squidward: that mutt! I'm going over there to give Spongebob a piece of my mind!  
  
(scene nine)  
  
Narrator: Spongebob is asleep aqua is sleeping down stairs with Gary.  
  
Narrator: squidward pounds on the door.  
  
Squidward: open up sponge for brains your in big trouble!!  
  
Aqua: (answers door) what do you want?  
  
Squidward: ( mouth drops open) what are you doing here? In spongebobs house!?  
  
Aqua: none of your business!( slams door)  
  
Squidward: Spongebob has a girlfriend? Before me! Nooooo! 


	5. nice and sweet

(Scene nine and ten)  
  
Davina: I am..miserable. Can't wait till the end of this story!  
  
Spongebob: good morning  
  
Gary: (yawns)  
  
Aqua; Spongebob I have great news! Mrs. Puff says I did so well handling you That I might qualify for a teaching degree.  
  
Spongebob: uh-huh  
  
Authors note: yawn  
  
Narrator: I don't need magic to tell you that's its going to be another ordinary day  
  
Spongebob (at the krusty krab): hmhmmhmmm.  
  
Aqua: Spongebob can I ask you something? Personal?  
  
Spongebob: what?  
  
Aqua: does you're but hurt? I heard about you falling on it and breaking it...  
  
Spongebob: I am fine. Aqua can I ask you something? What are you doing tonight?  
  
Aqua: I have some test papers to grade. Why?  
  
Spongebob: well I was just paid and I was thinking maybe we should. That maybe we should ..  
  
Realistic fish head: we interrupt this pathetic attempt to ask a pretty mermaid out To bring you this news . ooops wrong take.  
  
Aqua: are you asking me out Spongebob?  
  
Spongebob: (smiles nervously) uuuhh..  
  
Aqua: (blushes) what did you have in mind?  
  
(Scene eleven)  
  
Patrick: ( at Spongebobs house) what do you want to do tonight ?I heard About this new night club across town its supposed to be awesome! Do you Want to go with me there? Everybody is going to be there!! Spongebob: sorry pat I got a date can that wait?  
  
Patrick: who is your date?  
  
Spongebob: this girl I met in driving class she is so pretty she is a mermaid and She's.  
  
Patrick: hey I got an idea why don't you bring her to the new night club! That way you can be with me at the same time!  
  
Spongebob: I kind of wanted to be alone with her.  
  
Patrick: its not like anybody won't interrupt anyway  
  
(Scene twelve) the nightclub  
  
Aqua: some place this is.  
  
Narrator: the new night club on the other side of town Just happened to be a very large cardboard box. A place Where you use your imagination to have a blast!  
  
Spongebob: Patrick this isn't what I had in mind! I am leaving!  
  
Aqua: it wasn't a total drag Spongebob. Patrick was just trying to help.  
  
Spongebob: yeah well he did a sucky job.  
  
Aqua: go easy on him babe  
  
(Scene thirteen) back at Spongebobs place.  
  
Spongebob: I just wish I could have done something nice for you aqua. If only Patrick wasn't so..  
  
Narrator: Aqua leans over and kisses Spongebob softly on the lips.. 


	6. say you love me

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob square pants. But I do own aqua and marina This chapter gets a little.. Well you will find out. Then tell me if I should change The rating to restricted. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Davina: continued from the last chapter.  
  
Narrator: in the last chapter Spongebob and aqua had just gotten back from their date And are kissing passionately on the couch.  
  
Spongebob: oh!  
  
Aqua: (blushes) gee where did that come from?!  
  
Narrator: Spongebob pats aqua lightly on the back and then kisses her.  
  
Aqua: (in Spongebobs room) what happened? What under the sea possessed me to kiss him like that?  
  
Spongebob: (appears in the room) hi.  
  
Aqua: (startled) uh hi Spongebob. I have been thinking. What happens if Mrs. Puff finds out that I kissed you Spongebob? Teachers really aren't supposed to date theirs pupils. I was a little hesitant about going out with you at first. But since we did not do anything serious. oh Spongebob! What if I never become a teacher? (Sobs).  
  
Spongebob: (touches aqua lightly on the arm) hey it will be all right Mrs. Puff is a great person she wont stop you from becoming a driving teacher  
  
Aqua: (through sobs) you just don't understand do you? Your so naïve Spongebob.  
  
Spongebob: maybe I don't.  
  
Aqua: I was talking to sandy a few days ago she told me she liked you in a not just a friend way.  
  
Spongebob: there's something you got to know  
  
Aqua: do you like her Spongebob?  
  
Spongebob: aqua I love you.  
  
Aqua: (crying) I love you to Spongebob.  
  
Narrator: they crawl into the bed and kiss silently. They lay together listening to the soft swishes of the tide rising. (Scene fithteen)  
  
Patrick: (knocking on Spongebobs door) Spongebob open up! I know your in there I got something to ask you!  
  
Narrator: a beautiful snail answers the door.  
  
Marina: oh hey Patrick what do you want?  
  
Patrick: where is Spongebob? I need to ask him something!  
  
Marina: well he is not here. He and aqua went out a few hours ago.  
  
Patrick: where did he go?  
  
Marina: to the beach  
  
Patrick: lets go!!  
  
(Scene sixteen)  
  
Narrator: Spongebob and aqua lay back under the underwater sun.  
  
(Distant beach music plays)  
  
Larry the lobster: hey Spongebob what's shaking?  
  
Spongebob: not now larry I kind of want to be alone with...  
  
Larry: a hot babe! Spongebob who's the chic?  
  
Spongebob: uh..  
  
Aqua: I'm his girlfriend.  
  
Larry: unbelievable  
  
Spongebob: (blush)  
  
Narrator: the news of Spongebob having a girl friend got around the beach fast.  
  
Random fish girl: I never thought it was possible.  
  
Larry: (trying to flirt with aqua) I work out. I tend to get smelly when I'm pumping iron.  
  
Spongebob: (scowls) Aqua: uh huh.  
  
Narrator: suddenly Patrick and marina show up.  
  
Patrick: Spongebob, Spongebob.Spongebob, Spongebob!  
  
Spongebob: (snaps) what?  
  
Patrick: I need you to help me get buff.  
  
Spongebob: why?  
  
Patrick: I met this hot ice cream! We are dating! I need to look beefy  
  
Spongebob: I can't help you maybe sandy can.  
  
(scene seventeen)  
  
Sandy: well Spongebob I did try to help you work out before. But you chickened out  
  
Spongebob: aqua is somewhat taller than me if I get some muscles I will be taller than her. That's the look I am aiming for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ davina: did any of you notice the line from spy kids three that aqua said? Can any of you guess what Spongebob and aqua where doing? Each other of coarse! This is my first long chapter whoopee! I know I should not up the rating to restricted That's what parental guidance is for. But I don't get it your parents are not watching you read this story! 


	7. maybe

Davina: something happens to aqua during this chapter she finds out something. I will give you all a hint she really irritable and is getting sick. Catch my drift? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narrator: aqua has not been herself lately. Ever since her little escapade with Spongebob a few months ago things have been weird for her.  
  
Spongebob: (rolls over in bead to greet aqua) good morning. Huh?  
  
Narrator: aqua is not in the room with him.  
  
Spongebob: aqua? AQUA?  
  
Narrator: aqua is in the bathroom on the floor  
  
Aqua: I don't feel so good.  
  
(Scene twenty) krusty krab/hospital  
  
Spongebob: (arguing with Mr. Krabs) I have got to take today off my girlfriend is sick I got to take her to the hospital!  
  
Mr.krabs: DO THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME!!  
  
Spongebob: I am going!  
  
(Hospital)  
  
doctor: she will be fine in my care don't you worry Spongebob!  
  
Spongebob: take care of her please.  
  
(Sandy's house)  
  
Spongebob: I am ready for my training  
  
Narrator: Spongebob spends the after noon with sandy training him. At the end of the day Spongebob is beefy.  
  
Davina: have any of you seen that Spongebob episode the fry cook games? Does any body remember how Spongebob looked at the end when he was fighting Patrick? That's how he looks now.  
  
Spongebob: wait until aqua sees me now!  
  
Sandy: you should be able to lift an anchor now. (laughs)  
  
Spongebob: (sarcastically) thanks  
  
(Scene twenty-one) Spongebobs house.  
  
Narrator: when Spongebob gets home aqua is waiting for him.  
  
Spongebob: how did it go?  
  
Aqua: (distressed look on her face) please stay calm when I tell you this. I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to here first?  
  
Spongebob: the good news..  
  
Aqua: I am not sick.  
  
Spongebob: and the bad news?  
  
Aqua: this could be good and bad. I know your not ready for something like this you got your whole life ahead of you.  
  
Spongebob: just tell me before I die of anticipation! It cant be that bad whatever it is.  
  
Aqua: I am pregnant. 


	8. issues and affairs

Davina: please don't hurt me! You will know what I mean if you read the last chapter. Please, please don't hurt me! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Narrator: Spongebob has just found out that aqua is pregnant.  
  
Spongebob: come again?  
  
Aqua: you heard me Spongebob  
  
Spongebob: what are we going to do?  
  
Aqua: I don't know genius  
  
(Patrick's place)  
  
Spongebob: guess what pat  
  
Patrick: I give up!  
  
Spongebob: I'm a father  
  
Patrick: cool did I introduce you to the girl I am going out with.  
  
Narrator: a beautiful mermaid with yellow and pink hair and vanilla colored tail sailed into the room.  
  
Patrick: this is my girlfriend ice cream.  
  
Spongebob: wow  
  
Patrick: (to Spongebob quietly) I am going to ask her to marry me! And then we will have lots of ice creams!  
  
Spongebob: keep dreaming Patrick.  
  
( krusty krab)  
  
Narrator: Spongebob is busy flipping patties.  
  
Mr.krabs: hey Spongebob someone is here to see you  
  
Narrator: ice cream is waiting for Spongebob patiently at one of the tables.  
  
Spongebob: ice cream! What are you doing here?!  
  
Ice cream: cant a girl come see her crush?  
  
Spongebob: huh?  
  
Ice cream: that's right Spongebob I've fallen madly in love with you  
  
Spongebob: but what about Patrick?  
  
Ice cream: you mean that hunk of strawberry? That obsesses about me night and day, always talking about me getting on my nerves Patrick? Heh well I could care less about him.  
  
Spongebob: I have a girlfriend.  
  
Ice cream: so?  
  
Spongebob: I am not going to cheat on her. She has my baby  
  
Ice cream: I could have your baby!  
  
Spongebob: you disgust me get out my sight!  
  
( Spongebobs house)  
  
Marina: uncle spongy have you been working out? You look positively beefy! Has aqua said anything about that?  
  
Spongebob: nope she's to busy thinking about our baby.  
  
Marina: are you going to marry her?  
  
Spongebob: (ponders the thought) how can I marry her? I'm not ready to marry anyone I love aqua. And she is gorgeous and it is my fault she is pregnant. But I have been single forever!!!  
  
Marina: just ask her she has no reason to say no.  
  
Spongebob: your right marina but I'm just not ready. Not ready to have a family anyway.  
  
(Squidwards place)  
  
squidward: (standing in front of the mirror) gosh I'm so gorgeous. There should be a country named after me!  
  
Snelli: squidy darling what's the matter?  
  
Squidward: I have looks and talents but I don't have girlfriend.  
  
Snelli: I cant imagine why.  
  
Squidward: I wish aqua was my girlfriend  
  
Snelli: I heard aqua Is pregnant squidy you best leave her alone  
  
Squidward: yeah well Spongebob got lucky. Hey where are you going?  
  
Snelli: I am going to see my child marina and my boyfriend gary. Spongebob doesn't know how lucky he is now that he is going to have a family. Like I do. You should have one you would probably less grumpy.  
  
Squidward: I don't need a family to be happy.  
  
Snelli: I know I cant be happy with out my baby marina.  
  
Squidward: pah  
  
Snelli: good night uncle squidy 


	9. where do we go from here?

Davina: yoyoyo whassup! Ok the end is near! This is it. It is almost time for me to bring this story to a close. There will be a sequel however. I will tell you all more about it in the last chapter. Have fun reading! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Narrator: in a park somewhere.  
  
Marina: what a beautiful day mom.  
  
Snelli: what a nice day to have a picnic. Don't you agree Gary?  
  
Gary: meow  
  
Narrator: yes it is a beautiful day, everybody is in a good mood. Ahh what is this? Aqua is sitting by herself on a rock near a small lake.  
  
Aqua: (to herself) I don't feel like myself today.  
  
Marina: (calls to aqua) hey aqua come join us! Were just having a family outing.  
  
Aqua: you know marina I don't feel much like doing anything  
  
Marina: (walks over) how come?  
  
Aqua: I'm wondering.  
  
Marina: by some strange coincidence are you wondering if Spongebob will ask you to marry him?  
  
Aqua: am I that obvious?  
  
Marina: I talked to him yesterday. He says he's not ready for commitment.  
  
Aqua: yeah it's a big leap.  
  
Marina: I sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice.  
  
Aqua: (sighs) you know something marina your lucky you have a family. I don't have one anymore. This baby could be the only family I have left.  
  
Marina: is Spongebob in your family too?  
  
Aqua: only time will tell.  
  
(Patrick's house)  
  
Patrick: guess what Spongebob? I asked ice cream to marry me!  
  
Spongebob: that's really something. What did she say?  
  
Patrick: she said she will think about it.  
  
Spongebob: where is she?  
  
Patrick: she left to go some where this morning. She left a note saying not to look for her. She will be alright.  
  
Spongebob: (reads note) pat I don't think she's coming back.  
  
Patrick: don't be jealous you have a girlfriend.  
  
Spongebob: no really I think she ran off .  
  
Patrick: (rereads note) tartar sauce  
  
Spongebob: sorry  
  
Patrick: never mind me. What about you? Have you asked aqua to marry you?  
  
Spongebob: well pat its not like I haven't been thinking about it. But I don't think I'm going to.  
  
Patrick: but what abut your baby?  
  
Spongebob: (stammers) I can live with out it.  
  
Patrick: that's cruel Spongebob. I know its strange hearing this from me but your lonely and if aqua goes..  
  
Spongebob: I will live.  
  
(Spongebobs house)  
  
narrator: Spongebob is checking the mail.  
  
Spongebob: Gary, Gary, Gary bill, aqua. Aqua?  
  
Narrator: there is a letter for aqua. Its from a university aqua has been invited to attend this university. But she must move into the district of the school. And that's all the way across town.  
  
Spongebob: oh no. Aqua: Spongebob why are you reading my mail?  
  
Spongebob: you never get mail. 


	10. the answers within yourself

Davina: okay everyone this is the last chapter this is where everything starts getting serious. To all of you ho have been actually reading my story and enjoying it this chapter will be the end of all ends. News about the sequel will be at the bottom of the page. After all I don't want to give the story away before you read it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Narrator: Spongebob and aqua are having a dispute over aqua's letter.  
  
Aqua: you have no business going through my mail.  
  
Spongebob: what's this for?  
  
Aqua: give it here!  
  
Spongebob: your not leaving me are you?  
  
Aqua: I might and there won't be any regrets.  
  
Spongebob: what's that's supposed to mean? Geez if you don't like living with me the least you can do is keep your comments to yourself!  
  
Aqua: fine I will go I'm obviously not wanted in your household.  
  
Narrator: aqua sprints into the pineapple and begins to gather up her stuff.  
  
Spongebob: what have I done?  
  
(The beach)  
  
Narrator: it's a gloomy day. The sky is gray and the clouds are just billows of puffy smoke against the sky. The ocean roars loudly above bikini bottom. On the pale sand Spongebob sits looking into the sea.  
  
Marina: (calls to Spongebob) hey yo  
  
Spongebob: (gloomily) hi marina  
  
Marina: have you asked her yet?  
  
Spongebob: I don't think she wants to marry me.  
  
Marina: why? Did you do something to her?  
  
Spongebob: I found this letter. Aqua might be moving away. I don't want to interfere with her dream of becoming a teacher. Marina: but you love her. Uncle spongy  
  
Spongebob: I don't know anymore.  
  
(Patrick's house)  
  
Narrator: Patrick is sitting in front of the TV getting fat. Waiting patiently for ice cream to come back. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.  
  
Patrick: who's there?  
  
Ice cream: its me  
  
Patrick: ice cream? (Runs to open door)  
  
Ice cream: I'm sorry Patrick I was out with someone else. I came back for my stuff sorry to bother you.  
  
Patrick: just get it and get out.  
  
Ice cream: I'm really sorry Patrick. But I met my soul mate. Oh yeah and my real name is corral. I just put up with you calling me ice cream.  
  
Patrick: (brushing away tears) fine! Just get out!  
  
Corral: see you around sometime Patrick.  
  
Patrick: out!  
  
Corral: sighs  
  
(Squidwards house)  
  
Squidward: snelli I'm going out  
  
Snelli: you got a date?  
  
Squidward: yeah isn't this great I got a date!  
  
Snelli: where are you going?  
  
Squidward: does it matter I got a date!  
  
Snelli: who is she?  
  
Squidward: are you checking up on me? Snelli: no you have a good time uncle squidy  
  
Squidward: well I don't know what she looks like I met her on the Internet  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Snelli: err well she does look interesting  
  
Narrator: squidward goes to the door and screams. A hairy ape girl is standing in the door way.  
  
Squidward: there must be some mistake Madame I don't think your.  
  
Ape: ROARRRR!  
  
Squidward: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Snelli: I'm outta here! Have a nice night uncle squidy!!  
  
(the park)  
  
narrator: aqua is by herself sitting on a rock looking out on the water, suddenly Spongebob shows up  
  
aqua: what do you want?  
  
Spongebob: I just want to talk  
  
Aqua: yeah well I don't want to talk to you.  
  
Spongebob: so your leaving huh?  
  
Aqua: ( stares into dark sky) yeah good thing too  
  
Spongebob: I'll miss you very much.  
  
Aqua: really?  
  
Spongebob: don't go I mean it is your dream to be a teacher and all but I wont ever see you again.  
  
Aqua: I'll be fine  
  
Spongebob: how will I see my baby?  
  
Aqua: the baby can visit you on weekends. Spongebob: I love you aqua. No matter where you go.  
  
Aqua: same here  
  
Spongebob: (gulps)  
  
Spongebob: aqua blue seamist will you marry me?  
  
Aqua: oh Spongebob! Of course! Of course!  
  
Narrator: the sky turns a radiant blue and the clouds become flowers again. The sun shows its lovely face. If you listen closely you can hear the soft swish of the tide coming in.  
  
Davina: how was that? Did you really think Spongebob wouldn't do the right thing and marry aqua? Well there will be a sequel Spongebob will be having a wedding!!!! Coolio!! Check it out sometime!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
